


Sherlock’s Heart

by 107thInfantry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: “Sherlock, I know you are married to your work and all. I know you are a high functioning sociopath and all that. But I also know you’re a good man.” John kept on shifting his bad leg. He couldn’t seem to settle.“Get on with it,” Sherlock responded after a moment.“Do you love me?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sherlock’s Heart

John had just put Rosie down for her afternoon nap when he walked into the living room and sat down in his chair. Sherlock was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. The sound of rain came in through an open window.

“John, you’re thinking about something. I’m too tired to try to figure it out. Spill,” Sherlock drawled, trying to act like he didn’t care. The way he turned his head to look at John betrayed him.

“Sherlock, I know you are married to your work and all. I know you are a high functioning sociopath and all that. But I also know you’re a good man.” John kept on shifting his bad leg. He couldn’t seem to settle.

“Get on with it,” Sherlock responded after a moment.

“Do you love me?”

“I would die for you a thousand times. I would kill for you.”

“But do you love me?”

“More than you could ever know. I love the way you make tea in the morning and how you always know what to say. I missed you so much when you were gone that it felt like I was dying. I don’t know if I could live without you.” Sherlock was sitting now.

“Good. I love you too.”

“Why?”

“Because somewhere in there, you have a heart. I’ve seen you with Rosie. But I suppose I loved you long before you were willing to love anyone back. You were great. You were amazing. But, you also cared about the people you helped, whether you wanted to admit it or not.” 

“I really am sorry for dying”

“I know you are. I’ll kill you myself if you ever pull something again.”

John pulled himself up from his chair with a bit of difficulty. Sherlock swung himself up from the couch with the fluidity that came with much practice. They were in each other’s arms. 

The front door creaked open. A wet and muddy Lestrade peeked in. 

“Group hug,” announced John, opening one of his arms to Greg. 

“Damn. Okay. But then we have a murder to solve,” said a less than reluctant Greg.

It was an interesting sight through the window. Three grown men holding each other close. The lights from the kitchen cast a glow around their silhouettes. Then Sherlock grabbed some mud off of Lestrade’s coat and John laughed as he put it under a microscope. Things were back to normal, and yet they were better than ever.


End file.
